Manufacturers have encapsulated solenoid coils in plastic to make the coils resistant to water penetration. This process has protected solenoids against minimal pressure water spray, but it has been unable to protect solenoids to withstand submersion to pressure depth.
Solenoid failure is common and troublesome in high-moisture and underwater environments. Unfortunately, numerous applications expose solenoids to moisture and submersion. As a result, there is a great need for solenoids that can reliably resist water penetration and can operate effectively when submerged.
This invention defines a new way to encapsulate solenoids, making them resistant to water, even at significant depths and pressures. This improvement aims at a low cost solenoid that operates reliably underwater.